Le Bel Endormi
by Ser-Dragon
Summary: Supposons qu'à la fin du livre V la magie de Lancelot n'ai pas opéré, que serait-il advenu d'Arthur Roi de Logres?


Imaginons…imaginons que la magie de Lancelot n'ai pas fonctionné sur Arthur, à la fin du Livre V. Imaginons que Arthur soit alors plongé dans un sommeille profond, une sorte de coma magique, si vous préférez… J'avais écrit ce petit truc d'une seule traite, un soir, après avoir lû quelque part, que la soeur d'Arthur l'avait appelé une fois "Le Bel Endormi". Ce texte est une version revu et corrigé ( A peine) de la fic d'origine.

Les personnages de Kaamelott ne sont en aucun cas m'a propriété. Je les ai emprunté à Alexandre Astier. Et à la Légende. Je ne lui rend pas dans l'état ou je les ai trouvés par contre… Enfin si mais pas tout à fait pareil…

Je vous demande de m'excuser par avance des fautes qui auraient subsisté dans le texte, je n'ai pas de bêta.

* * *

**_Arthur qui fût Roi de Logres._**

Ces mots sont gravés dans la pierre qui soutient le gisant.

Il sommeil, paisible, apaisé, les mains jointes sur sa poitrine. Le bel endormi. Ses grands yeux noirs qui ont versé trop de larmes, se sont fermés pour jamais. Il repose là, sur cet autel de pierre, pâle comme la lune qui l'éclaire doucement. A le voir si paisible qui pourrait croire en son cœur meurtrit, en son âme déchiré par le regret et le chagrin ? S'en est il allé tout là bas, vers la belle Avalon, pour ne jamais revenir ?

Danse t-il avec les fées et les elfes sur l'île éternelle ?

C'est une si triste et pourtant si belle vision que celle-ci. Le Roi qui Fût. Lui qui a tant aimé et même sa propre mort. Lui qui a tant souhaité et tant voulu; tout perdu. Avec pour seule couronne désormais ce rayon de lune qui vient ceindre son front d'un reflet d'argent. Non, pas tout, pourtant. Car, agenouillé là, prés de lui, se tient la tendre et douce Guenièvre, ses yeux mélancoliques levés vers celui qui fût son époux. De ses lèvres s'élève un murmure, une prière.

"Ô vous, Dieux de colère et de bonté, j'implore votre miséricorde à genoux. Rendez le nous, rendez le nous. Rendez à Logres son Roi perdu. Rendez moi mon époux, mon Roi"

Inlassablement, elle répète ses paroles en une douce litanie, une triste plainte.

Toute à sa prière, elle ne voit pas le chevalier qui l'épie, tout de blanc vêtue, derrière une des colonnes. Ses yeux, ont la dureté de l'acier, son regard semble de glace.

Pourtant il pleure. Il observe et il pleure. Mais pour qui, pour quoi ses larmes ? Pour la triste prosternée, au pied de l'autel, qui sans relâche implore les Dieux ? Celle dont jamais il n'obtiendra le cœur ?

Ou pour le pâle gisant, dont le souffle emprisonné au creux de la main de quelque Dieu cruel et impitoyable, ne soulève plus guère la poitrine ?

Sur lui-même peut-être ? Sur ses erreurs, ses regrets et remords ?

Sur tout cela à la fois ?

La reine qui n'est plus la reine se lève à présent. Doucement, amoureusement, elle dépose un baiser sur les lèvres du Bel Endormi. Tandis qu'elle quitte la chapelle, l'intrus se rencogne dans l'ombre. Il la laisse passer sans mot dire. Il s'avance à présent, à pas lent, puis s'arrête. Il se tient immobile au pied de l'autel. Il hésite, le visage fermé, les poings serrés.

Puis il soupire, un soupir emplit de frustration et de peine, et gravît les degrés de pierres et baisse les yeux sur le gisant. Sur le roi. Sur son roi. Il le contemple le cœur serré. Celui qui fût autrefois son ami.

Mais a t'il réellement cessé de l'être ? Les émotions se bousculent dans l'esprit du chevalier.

Regrets. Peine. Remords. Colère. Jalousie. Envie. Mais par-dessus tout, amour.

Le temps se fige, plus rien ne bruît. Doucement, presque tendrement, le chevalier prend la main du dormeur entre les siennes. A son tour, il psalmodie. Avec ferveur, avec passion, il récite les mots, qu'enfant il apprit.

La routine qui guérit.

Las, le dormeur reste endormi. Ses paupières restent closes. Son souffle toujours enfuit.

Le chevalier blanc baisse la tête, vaincu par une puissance plus forte que sa pauvre magie. Une larme, une seule, roule sur sa joue et vient mourir sur la main qu'il étreint encore. Cette main qui hier encore brandissait fièrement Excalibur, le flamboyant cadeau des Dieux, preuve qu'Arthur Pendragon est l'élu, Celui Qui Fût Choisi. Mais les Dieux de lui se sont détourné à présent. Leur colère est sans pareil, leur punition impitoyable. Des Cieux est venu la Réponse. Et Arthur gît, privé de vie. Son corps est devenu sa tombe. Son âme précipité dans les limbes grises et mortes. Condamné à rêver des rêves tissés de ses propres regrets, tandis que son enveloppe de chair et de sang demeure à jamais endormi.

Les paroles de Méléagant résonnent douloureusement dans le cœur du chevalier blanc.

"Je reviendrais" promet le chevalier dans un murmure.

Et il s'en va. Les épaule voûtés, le pas lourd. Lourd comme son cœur.

Il repose paisiblement, indifférent. Les mains jointes sur sa poitrine. Le Bel endormi.


End file.
